


While You Were ...

by kostia



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cesar Romero, Humor, M/M, While You Were Sleeping - Freeform, argument, sex is funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kostia/pseuds/kostia
Summary: This is my second posting ever, just a little moment between David and Patrick that popped into my head but didn't really fit in the story I was writing today, which was my first posting ever.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	While You Were ...

“I didn’t _say_ your clothes are ridiculous.”

“You didn’t say they’re _not!_ ”

“Why would I go out of my way to say your clothes are not ridiculous?”

“To make me feel better about the fact that you said they’re ridiculous!”

“I didn’t _say_ they’re ridiculous! I said _you’re_ ridiculous, and I said it with love while I was fucking rimming you while you were still wearing this Givenchy sweater because you’re self-conscious about your body, which you _know_ I think is perfect and amazing and beautiful—"

“You didn’t _say_ you wanted me to take off the sweater!”

Patrick opened his mouth to speak, and an old inside joke between him and his mom came out instead of what he meant to say.

_“I didn’t say Cesar Romero was Spanish, I said Cesar Romero was tall!”_

David froze.

“Did you … did you just quote _While You Were Sleeping_ while we were having an argument about clothes and sex?”

“Yeah, see, that just sort of came out. My mom loves that movie, and that scene with the grandparents is so fucking funny, and every time we have a silly argument with ‘you didn’t say’ and ‘I didn’t say’ that’s what we quote to break the tension, and I kind of forgot who I was talking to.”

“So, leaving out the part where you were in any way thinking about your mother, that’s a yes. You quoted a Sandra Bullock romantic comedy to me while you’re naked and I’m wearing nothing but a Givenchy sweater, which you knew was Givenchy, _and_ you think my body is amazing and beautiful. That’s what you’re saying.”

“Well, yes. Those are all true things.”

“Patrick Brewer, you are the perfect boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> This scene makes the whole movie worth watching. My friends and I say that Cesar Romero line _all the goddamn time._
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEjibbRv8ds>


End file.
